


5 Times Darcy Tases Someone and the One Time She Doesn't Have To

by wellihaveakeyboard



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/M, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: Pretty much the title





	5 Times Darcy Tases Someone and the One Time She Doesn't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my head for a while so here it is. Also a couple of characters are a little OOC but this is AU. Enjoy!!

1.Thor

Darcy Lewis has had a taser since she developed boobs and her father demanded she have a way to defend herself. The sudden appearance of the DD cup brought many unwanted advances from guys who couldn’t understand the word no. College was even worse with drunken frat boys. So when she sees a seemingly drunken dude in the desert, she reacts.

“You didn’t have to tase him.” Jane shrieks.   
“You already hit him with the car. I don’t think it could hurt him worse.” Darcy sasses back.

They load him into the van and drop him off at the hospital. Only for Jane to hit him again later. Of course, when he was revealed to be the god of thunder, Darcy was too distracted running for her life to appreciate the irony.

2\. Bucky

After her internship with Jane, Darcy went back to Culver to finish her science credits since SHIELD prevented the internship from counting. She stayed in a crappy studio apartment close to campus, while pretending she didn’t notice the monitoring software from SHIELD on her computer. One night while lying in bed she heard her window open.

‘Seriously is nothing sacred to these jack-booted thugs’ Darcy thought.

She feigned sleep and waited till the guy leaned over her and then she hit him with the taser that was under her pillow. She turned the lamp on the gloat over her newest victim. He had long, brown hair, looked buff, wearing black tactical gear and most notably a metal arm. 

“That’s what you get--HOLY SHIT you have a metal arm! Who the hell are you?“

The brunette metal armed hunk just groaned on the floor. “Damn I just needed a place to hide. Not another electrical shock.”

“What are you hiding from?”

“People who want to control me again.” He said with a hint of sadness.

‘ I’m insane, very insane.’ “You can stay here as long as you don’t kill me or I will shock you again. There is a futon over there.” She said.

“Thanks doll.” He climbed onto the raggedy futon and just stared.

“Do I get a name?” Darcy asked.

He stared for a long minute. “Bucky.” He said gruffly. Then he laid down pulling up the blanket.

“Night.” The light was turned off and she fell asleep. He was gone in the morning.

3\. Clint 

After completing Culver Darcy received an offer from Pepper to move into the Tower and wrangle the scientists. Well she actual was Lab manager but it involved a lot of getting them to cooperate. She had free reign over the labs and even her own office. She had been working there a month when the incident happened.

“NO Tony you cannot have anymore supplies until you sleep for at least 8 hours. I swear if you blow one more thing up I will lockdown everything for a week.” She stormed out of the lab and back to her office, might as well get a head start while she waited for Tony to sleep. She had just sat down in her new rainbow office chair when the ceiling behind her opened and out dropped someone.

“Bad da…” Thud. Darcy in her stressed out state tased before she saw who it was.

“O, shit Clint I am so sorry. Are you okay?” Darcy started freaking out.

“No sweat not the first time that has happened, maybe I shouldn’t scare you.” Clint stood up on shaky legs. “Why don’t you go to bed? Maybe with some company…” He said with a wink.

Darcy laughed. “Yes, bed alone sounds like a good plan, but Tony needs to sleep first.”

“Don’t worry about Ironass, I will take care of him.” Clint smirked.

Darcy let herself be led back to her floor where she passed out quickly.

4\. Steve

“Hide me.” A familiar looking shaggy brunette stormed into her office with wild eyes.  
‘Déjà vu’ She thought.  
“Get under the desk” Darcy said from over by the door. “Stay quiet.”  
In comes one Captain America seconds later. “Where is he?”  
“Where is who Captain?” Darcy asked innocently.  
“Bucky, I know he came in here. He can’t be alone. Where is he?” The Captain said forcefully.  
“Not sure where he is but shouldn’t he be making decisions for himself?”  
“With all due respect you know nothing about this.” Steve said while moving towards the desk.  
“With all due respect if you go any closer to that desk I will drop you.” Darcy moved in his path.  
“Ma’am..” That was all he could say before he hit the floor thanks to the taser in Darcy’s hand.  
“I did warn you.” Darcy smirked.  
Bucky came out from under her desk. “Doll, how hard did you hit him?”  
“Tony made some improvements when I came into the tower. He should wake up in a few minutes.”  
“Well, to thank you mind if I take you dancing?” Bucky said staring at his feet.  
“Of course. You know this is the second time I have hidden you. I guess we will just have to do this again.” Darcy smirked at Bucky.  
“I like a dame that plans the second date before the first begins.”  
“Hey, gotta nail this down before you start hiding again.”  
“Of course doll.” Bucky smirks offering Darcy his arm. They headed out leaving Steve on the floor.  
Steve sheepishly apologized to Darcy with Bucky glaring at him a week later.

5\. Natasha 

Jarvis will neither confirm nor deny that Darcy tased Nat but, the Russian silenced the last person that dared mention the possibililty for a week (Clint). All video evidence of the event has been erased and everyone has agreed never to mention it again.

+1

Darcy’s least favorite part of her job involved dealing with the other teams, mainly the Fantastic Four. Johnny Storm was visiting today to do some field exercises with the team. He was passing through on his way out when he spotted Darcy baking.

“Who’s the double D baker?” He asked Steve.

Darcy kept baking and was planning on ignoring him when she heard 

“I mean she is way to hot to be hiding in the kitchen. Doesn’t Tony have skimpier outfits?” 

Thud. She turned around to find Johnny on the floor with Nat, Clint, Thor, Tony, and Bucky standing over him.

“I used lightning to fell him, Lighting Sister.” Thor said.

“Good. He will be easier to throw off the roof that way.” Tony states.

Bucky just looks at him and glares as Darcy hugs him from behind. “Calm down. I have heard worse.”

Bucky just growls. Natasha kicks Johnny making him groan.

“Thor carry this idiot out before the angry assassin kills him.” Clint glances at both Bucky and Natasha. “Either of them.”

Thor throws Johnny over his shoulder and gets in the elevator. 

“Lobby Thor, lobby.” Darcy said.  
“Of course, Lightning Sister.” Thor said.

Darcy started laughing uncontrollably.

“Doll are you okay?” Bucky turned facing his girl wrapping her in his arms.

“Thor..Thor tased Johnny. I corrupted the god of thunder.” Darcy managed to get out between laughter.

Bucky chuckled.

“Maybe I should get back to work corrupting you?” Darcy said into Bucky’s ear. 

Bucky slung Darcy over his shoulder and headed for the elevator. Darcy smirked waving at everyone while grabbing Bucky’s ass as the elevator doors closed behind them.


End file.
